Mission Not Impossible
by TheOriginalWolfGirl
Summary: When Jacob head of security for the notorious Emmett Hale is given the impossible mission of keeping Emmett's troubled sister safe, he learns the extent of the word impossible and just how far can Bella push him till he cracks? Hope you like!
1. First Things First

**This idea has been eating at me for a few weeks, I was bored so decided to just write it and upload. **

**Not sure how often I'll be able to update but please please don't leave me :( **

**Much Love**

**The Original Wolf Girl **

**xx**

"Jake...I wanna go to the beach." What is it with chicks and the beach. It's just a bit of fucking sand, hell if they want I'll get a couple of bags and lay them out in the bathroom.

"I just need to stop by Emmett's." I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration, this whiny ass bitch was really starting to press my buttons. Everyone knew that Rose was a looker and she had an act at sucking dick but to hell if I'm gunna stick around any longer the bitch whines for Britain.

As I turned into the long drive to Emmett's house the gates opened for me and I drove my Vanquish to the front of the house.

"I won't be long." I sighed leaving her in the car. I looked back to make sure she was staying inside , I rolled my eyes. She was already gossiping into the phone, she had moved my rear view mirror in her direction to apply some red lipstick. That shit pisses me off, I'm sure she has like twenty mirrors in her bag.

James was stood at the door and smiled at me as I walked up the steps.

"Morning Jacob." He opened the door for me and I greeted him.

The inside of this house will never cease to amaze me. The outside looks pretty old fashioned to go with the old fashioned town we lived in but what lay inside this secluded 5 floor home was another story. Emmett had it completely re-decorated with a modern theme, black and white marble pretty much everywhere and technology wired everywhere even down to the bloody blinds on the windows.

As I searched the greeting room for any indication as to the whereabouts of Emmett I heard his raised voice coming from his office on the second floor. I made my way up the stairs unbuttoning my suit jacket cause shit it was a hot day.

I began to walk down the hallway when I heard my name being called from behind me. Jasper was jogging towards me.

"Hey man what's up." He slowed down to my pace and walked with me.

"Emmett called for you too eh?" I asked turning the corner.

"Must be important if he needs us both." We both shrugged our shoulders then stopped at the office door. Emmett's voice roared from the other side.

"I don't give a fuck what you do! Just get her the fuck here! What ever it takes I don't care if you have to kidnap her! But I swear you harm one hair on her head and you will deal with me!" We heard the phone slam and decided to knock the door.

"Come in." He barked, I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what was going on.

As soon as Jasper and I walked through the door relief covered his face.

"Fuck, finally someone I can trust." We sat down in front of his desk in confusion.

"What's going on boss?" Jasper asked leaning back in his chair, I on the other hand couldn't relax. I had known Emmett a little longer and understood the importance in his eyes so I stayed on the edge of my seat braced for what ever was going to be thrown our way.

You see up till four years ago I was nothing but a nobody. Never stayed in one place for too long and kept my head low. My parents had died when I was young so I ran away from the orphanage I stayed in when I was 15. It wasn't till I was 17 that I met Emmett and I never looked back.

Jasper and I were his right hand men, the closest thing to brothers that he would ever have. He knew we had his back and we knew he had ours.

"This shit has got way out of hand." He began pacing the floor behind his desk, grabbing handfuls of hair and swearing under his breath.

"Right so, the deal is I need you two to be on top form. I need the best." Jasper got the familiar expression, it was a "this is a big deal and we will sort it what ever it takes look" I knew this look because I'm sure I held it also.

"As you both know I have a younger sister, I don't see much of her cause you know I didn't want her involved in anything we do." We understood this, most of the people in this business cut connections with family.

"Well I found out today that she's in some shit, a lot of shit. This of course means that I'm in deep shit." Something tells me there's a lot of shit coming my way, just saying.

"So what's up?" I asked eager to find out what the problem was. Emmett sighed and slumped in his chair.

"She's being watched, she meddled with the wrong people and didn't tell me. A couple of years ago I got a letter from her saying that she was happy and that she had found a really nice guy." Emmett looked like he wanted to hurt himself.

"I didn't think anything of it, I just thought great she's getting on with her life. That was until I found out that this guy she's being seeing is one of them." We all knew who "them" was. The Cullens, our rivals who are classed as absolute scum so many good men had died from both sides due to the feud.

"Which one?" I was shocked by my voice, it was deadly. Yeah I was pissed that the Cullen's had managed to affect one of Emmett's vulnerabilities without us knowing.

"Edward." He snarled, in the corner of my eye I saw Jasper tense. The blood had drained from his face and his knuckles were white from the pressure he was putting on them. Three years ago Jasper worked pretty much in the back lines, keeping a low profile and only assisting when necessary. That was until Edward had his girlfriend murdered. Tanya was also expecting their first child it crushed him. We were all worried that he would go insane but one morning he came in and was blood thirsty and swore to get Edward whatever it takes and who are we to refuse that?

"Jas?" I asked slightly concerned about the lack of colour in his face.

"Consider it done." He snarled through his teeth. Emmett had that cocky smile on his face and clapped his hands together once.

"That's what I like to hear. Now.." Emmett walked around his desk and leaned on it as he looked straight at us.

"Jasper, I need you to get as many guys as you can. I'm not going to let him get away with this. I haven't got the full story yet but trust me I will." Jasper nodded and walked out of the room already on the phone.

"Jacob." I waited for him to turn serious but instead he chuckled. What? He was actually laughing.

"I'm so sorry to do this to you but I'm putting you in charge of my sister's safety. You are to protect her from everything even herself. Not going to lie she's a handful but I know your be fine." This made me nervous.

"When does she get here?" I asked already on my feet. Emmett sighed before answering.

"It took a lot of people to get her, seems she thought she was fine. They will get her on a plane she should be here by five this evening at the airport. You are to escort her back here, no stopping." I nodded in understanding and began to leave when he called my name again.

"Jake...I'm trusting you here with the most delicate life. My sister is my world, she means more to me than anything on this planet. Understand?"

"Of course boss." I smiled and went to leave but I turned around and asked the one question that still hadn't been asked.

"Your sister?" Emmett looked up into my eyes waiting for my question.

"What's her name?" He chuckled and opened a draw as he spoke to get out some papers.

"It's Bella. Good luck." As I walked out the office and out the house to my car I had the funniest feeling that I would need his wish of luck.

First things first, how to get rid of Miss Barbie that was sat in my car and running up my phone bill.

**:) :)**


	2. Operation Escape

**Chapter two my wonderful readers. As soon as I began writing this story it kind of took over, don't worry I'm not abandoning my other stories.**

**Hope I don't dissapoint!**

**Much Love**

**The Original Wolf Girl**

**xx**

"What do you mean get out?" Rosalie looked more than pissed when I pulled over near a bus stop and told her to get out.

"Get the fuck out of my car." I sighed again with frustration and leant over her to open the door.

She just stared at me with big eyes and for the first time I felt an emotion coming from her, rejection.

"Jake...please." I looked out the front of my window and didn't look back at her till I heard her huff and get out of the car shouting all sorts of profanity's.

"Finally.." I muttered to myself turning up the volume on the radio.

I never thought that I would be given a babysitting gig, but knowing Emmett this wasn't going to be easy. During my wait for her flight to land I had gotten a call from Charlie, the guy who managed to get her on the plane.

"Man you have got to have your wits about you with this one." His voice was full of relief that he had completed his job.

"She's crafty, we lost her in the airport twenty minutes before the boarding time thankfully we found her in the female toilets." This girl had the men running around her like a circus act, I just had a strange vision of her stood in the middle of a crowd of security with a smile on her face laughing because she was untouchable.

That's exactly what she was untouchable, not just because of her craftiness but due to the fact that she was Emmett's sister, younger sister. I knew she wouldn't want for nothing.

My phone ringing in my suit pocket pulled me from my day dream, the caller ID told me it was Emmett.

"Boss." I rubbed at my eyes to wake myself up.

"Where are you?"

"Just outside the airport now."

"Good, Riley is escorting her to the arrivals gate and you take her from there."

"No problem."

"Alright see you soon." I ended the call and ran my fingers over my face before leaving my car.

The arrival gate was full of people, some crying with joy to see their loved ones. Some bored taxi drivers holding signs up and entire families along with screaming kids.

I waited patiently for Riley, we had worked on a couple of jobs so knew I could trust him. It wasn't long until I spotted him pushing a trolley with three suitcases on and a tiny woman next to him.

She was easily two feet shorter than me, her small frame was covered in a baggy hoodie and loose jeans. She had thick mahogany hair that had been pulled up into a ponytail and her skin, my god her skin was so pale. She looked like a china doll, ready to be broken. Her eyes looked distant and her arms were crossed over her stomach in a protective way. Jesus did that mean she was.. I couldn't even think about that right now.

"Riley." I greeted him and gave him a handshake.

"Jacob this is Bella, Bella this is Jacob he will be escorting you to your brother." I held out my hand to greet her but she just stared at my hand and looked away.

Riley looked sympathetic as he walked away ready to start his next job.

We walked to my car in silence I opened the passenger door for her she sighed rolled her eyes and got in. OK what was that about?

As soon as the bags were secure I got into the driver seat and began the most awkward journey of my life.

We were stuck in traffic so decided to break the ice between us, everyone loved me once I won them over.

"So...when was the last time you saw Emmett?" She slowly lifted her head from the window and stared out the front window.

"About three years ago."

"Must have missed him then?" Her head shot round to glare into my eyes, how could an innocent girl like her make me want to cower?

"Yes I have missed him. I'm not heartless."

"Look I didn't mean to off..."

"No you look, your only here to take me to Emmett. I have no intention of making friends here so can you just stop the small talk."

"OK, whatever you want." I cleared my throat and went back to staring at the traffic when I heard some small sobs coming from Bella.

I looked over and wished I hadn't. Her face was buried in her hands and her entire body was shaking from the crying.

"Bella?" I reached out my hand to touch her but quickly pulled it back before she noticed.

"I'm...so...sorry...I...I...haven't always been a... a bitch."

"Bella don't be silly. You aren't a bitch."

"I am, I've become the woman I swore not to be. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's OK, I'm a grown up man I'm tough as nails me." I held up my arm and flexed it to exaggerate that point and she laughed. Yes! I made her laugh.

"Your OK." She smiled, rolling up the sleeves to her hoodie.

"Your OK too Bella." I gave her a comforting smile and carried on with the journey to Emmetts.

"How long have you been working for my brother?"

"Umm about four years." I was worried that she would pry some more, I didn't know how much she knew of Emmett's business but thankfully she left it at that.

When we reached the gates to her new home I spoke the password to the speaker and they automatically flew open for me.

I could see Bella mentally preparing herself for the confrontation between herself and her brother so I just stayed silent, it was the least I could do.

Before I had even parked my car Emmett was at my passenger door grabbing Bella out and crushing her in a hug.

"Bells!" He boomed, everyone on the property was sure to hear him. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and her feet were swinging near his knees.

"Hello..Emmett...Umm...I...cant...breath." He set her down gently and held her out at arms length so they could look at each other. Bella's cheeks burned red from the attention and I moved my gaze to Emmett, he was staring at her stomach.

"Bella?" Clearly no one had warned him.

"I don't want to talk about it Emmett." She leant up and kissed his cheek then she turned to me as I got out the car and closed my door with a slam.

"Thanks for the ride." I saluted her lazily and smiled.

Once she was in the house and out of hearing distance Emmett ordered James to take her bags up to her guest room and then he put his arm around my shoulder and guided me to his office.

"Any problems?"

"Na, not one." He was pleased by this.

"Looks like she's been hiding something from me." We stayed silent as we thought about a Cullen getting her pregnant and yes we both cringed.

Once seated opposite Emmett and his desk I began to relax and sunk into the big leather chair.

"So what happens now?"

Emmett poured out some whiskey for the both of us.

"I am going to kill him for getting her pregnant. How fuckin' dare he. That bastard is going to pay." I nodded in agreement and I'm sure that Jasper was along with this plan.

"Keeping an eye on her is going to be a full time job, if you don't mind I would prefer if you stayed here as long as she is here. I'll put you in the room opposite her so it'll make it easier."

"Sure no problem."

"I've got Jasper on a flight to talk with Aro, hopefully he will help us out with this shit. In the mean time just keep her safe, I hope you have eyes on the back of your head."

I had to chuckle at that and left with my thoughts as Emmett began a very verbal phone call with some of our acquaintances.

(-)

"Ugh!" I chucked my hair brush at my mirror and laughed when it smashed the glass all over the bathroom floor.

I began to count to 10 but by 6 Jacob came running into my bathroom in a panic.

"Bella what's the matter?" His eyes were wide, his body tensed and I could see his hand holding something in his pocket, I didn't get a good glimpse but I'm sure it was a gun. Um it's just glass jeez.

"Nothing." I mumbled falling to my knees and picking up pieces of glass. Jacob sighed and also fell to his knees to help me.

"Ow." Fucker! I brought my cut finger to my mouth and sucked up the blood.

"You OK? Lemme' see." He extended his hand but I held my finger to my chest.

"It's just a cut, I'm fine. I'm not a baby."

He looked hurt but quickly rearranged his facial features.

"So why did you break the mirror?" He asked casually but I knew he was on high alert regarding my feelings and motives.

"Why not?" I smiled but by the look on his face he wasn't impressed. We both contined picking up the pieces of glass and putting them in the bathroom bin.

"It was an experiment." I declared after a couple of minutes silence.

"Experiment?" We both stood up and both of us had little cuts over our fingers, I felt a little bad about that.

I didn't elaborate, I needed to know how good Jacob was at his job. If I had any chance of escaping I needed to know what I was up against. Clearly Jacob was alert, alert enough to storm in for something as silly as broken glass.

"So what? Your my babysitter?" I asked casually sitting on my bed and crossing my legs. Jacob went to my door but leant against the door frame, he took up pretty much the entire doorway.

He chuckled and ruffled his hair, I noticed that this was a habit.

"Something like that."

"You know, if you just let me go it would make both our lives easier." I smiled angelically and I saw something in his eyes, but before I could pinpoint the emotion he leant his head back and laughed sarcastically.

"Sure, I'm really going to let that happen." I poked my tongue out at him and fell on my back against the bed and closed my eyes. I wanted just one more jab at him so I lazily waved my hand in his direction.

"Your dismissed." I didn't see his reaction but I heard him chuckling as he closed my door.

"Goodnight miss." I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face.

I led there for a good hour, absentmindedly running my fingers over my swollen stomach and hatching a plan on how to get out of here. I know it sounds silly for me to want to get out of here but you see I had a man waiting for me, Edward.

I've heard it all before, your sleeping with the enemy, blah blah blah! I loved Edward and he loved me, for god sake we were going to start a family. I didn't want anything to do with the fued, I was switzerland for all I cared. I lazily looked at my watch it was gone mindnight, time to start operation "Escape."

**And so the fun begins! **

**I just want to say things aren't what they seem. **


	3. The Claim

**Here's the next chapter :)**

**Thing's become clearer in this chapter and set the next part of the story.**

**Please be aware that this will probably be another 3 - 4 chapters, it's only meant to be a short story. **

**Bella will have some more fun next chapter.**

**Much Love**

**The Original Wolf Girl**

**xx**

When I first came to Emmett's I did a once over of the building and made sure I picked the room that had a balcony and a wooden vine down the side, I was pretty sure that I could make it.

Before I left I made sure I had the essentials in my sports bag and chucked it down into the bushes below. Then I walked to my door and opened it a fraction to see how tight security was. I could just about see a security guard down the further end of the hall and he was drinking a cup of tea and reading a magazine.

I looked opposite my door and was tempted to knock on Jacobs door to check he was there but rolled my eyes and ever so slowly closed my door.

Excitement surged through me as I practically skipped to my open balcony, silly boy soldiers are no match for me.

As soon as I opened the balcony door the cold air hit me and it felt refreshing, I tied my hair up and looked down at my all black outfit. I felt like a little secret spy, minus the knowledge and plus a baby.

I leaned over the balcony and looked at my surroundings, I couldn't see much it was so dark but from memory it wasn't that far down I was only on the second floor. Thank god my bump was only just showing, if I was full on expecting this would be difficult.

Making sure to take a nice deep breath before, I swung my body on the outside of the balcony and lowered myself to the vine. Once I secured my hands I slowly moved my legs. Somehow this doesn't seem like a good idea right now.

Every now and then I stopped to get my bearings and grew more confident as I got lower, at one point I even heard some sort of theme tune going on. Da Da...Da Da Da Da...Da Da Da Da,..Da Da Da Da..Da..Da...

Hi my name is Bella, secret spy of the female escape union. I am lethal, I am skilful and I am...pregnant. Bollocks it would never work.

That didn't matter anymore I felt the ground beneath my feet. Not going to lie I did do a little weird dance to celebrate then I matured up and began the search for my bag. I wished I had brought another coat it's freezing.

Once thoroughly checking the bushes I stood up frowned and put my hands on my hips. What the actual hell I know it fell down here.

"Looking for this?" Jacobs voice asked through the darkness, his sudden loud voice made me jump out of my skin and I had to try and steady my heart rate.

When I finally calmed down I looked up to see Jacob leaning against the house, just barely visible but I could see my sports bag dangling from his outstretched hand, and a stupid goofy grin. Yeah you keep laughing you big annoying man who may I say looks really good in black, I will win.

I looked at the distance between Jacob and me, then at the distance between the gate and me. He tensed up realising what I was calculating and shook his head.

"Don't even think about it." But I already was, wait I was already running.

A burst of adrenaline shot through me and I could see the gates getting closer, yes freedom!

Edward! Here! I! Co... Bang! A big warm solid wall knocked me to the ground, I don't think I touched the ground once, I was secured in a cage of iron arms. Considering the close proximity I hadn't realised how soft and warm my babysitter actually was or how good he smelt. Or how annoying that smug smile was for stopping me once again.

"My god are you always so cocky?" I whined pushing off of his chest and crossing my arms over my chest as I glared and watched him get up.

"Not cocky, confident. I'm confident that you will be staying here." I rolled my eyes and threw my arms out in frustration and began to walk back.

I picked up my sports bag that Jacob must have parted ways with in the attempt to catch me. Feeling him walking next to me I began to get a little frustrated.

"I can walk myself thank you."

"My room is right next to yours." Unfortunately.

Jacob opened the front door for me and I stomped my way through, ignoring the stares from the other members of security. I was so looking forward to my brothers reaction. Not.

When I reached my door I turned around to face Jacob and give him one more glare.

"So this is what it's going to be like? A prison?"

"Of course not. I'm doing it to protect you." I let out a sort of growl slash whine and went in my room and slammed the door in his smiling face.

That asshole is really starting to piss me off. I wanted to get out of here and go back to Edward. That stupid goon Charlie stole my phone I couldn't even phone Edward or let him know I was OK.

I stayed up most of the night sat on my bed crossed legged and staring at the door. I could physically feel his eyes on me, watching and waiting for my next move.

I even looked out the balcony a couple of times but I couldn't be sure if he was down there, it was too dark. I would just have to find another way to get out of here.

Emmett thought he was doing me a favour kidnapping me and bringing me here but he removed me from my life. I knew he loved me but he shut me out of his life for so many years, "for my own protection". I was so tired of hearing that it was for my own protection.

I woke up the next day light headed and sore. That little stunt last night left my body out of sorts. I crept to the bathroom slowly careful not to add to the queasiness and ran myself a bath. Lowering myself into the hot steamy water my eyes rolled back into my head and my entire body relaxed.

Yes, this is what I needed. I heard someone knock my door but was too relaxed and tired to answer.

My hand clasped the small locket I wore around my neck and I remembered the day Edward had given it to me.

_"Good morning my beautiful girlfriend." He cooed walking into our bedroom with a tray full of food. _

_"Uh trust me to fall for a morning person." I groaned into the bed and he chuckled. _

_"Sit up silly I have something for you." My eyes opened and my body shot up into a sitting position, he laughed at my silliness and I had to stop and stare at his amazing smile. _

_We both ate breakfast in silence but we still couldn't keep our hands off eachother, kissing and licking any part we could reach. _

_"So.." He began saying as he pulled out a black box from his bed side table. _

_"Now that we are offically living together I wanted you to have this." I opened up the little black box that he balanced on my knee and inside was the most beautiful piece of silver jewellery. A small silver locket with the Cullen Crest embedded on the front. _

_"Oh Edward it's beautiful!" I fell into his embrace and cried at how much it meant to me, he wanted me to be a part of his family. _

The knocking stopped and I slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber. I admit now it was a stupid thing to do, fall asleep in the bath but I was really tired OK.

The panicked voices of Emmett and Jacob woke me up. My nose was barely over the water level, I was sure I escaped a stupid accident.

"I'm in here! I'm OK." I shouted from the bathroom. Emmett kicked down the door and I had to think fast and pulled a near by towel over myself to hide from the eyes of Emmett, Jacob and some blonde dude.

"Do you mind?" I asked fuming, all three looked embarrassed and averted their eyes from me. Jacob and the blonde guy retreated into my room but Emmett stayed in the door frame leaning on the balls of his feet.

"Bella, look I know you don't want to be here. It kills me that I'm doing this against you but it's much safer for you here. We thought something had happened to you when we didn't see you come down for breakfast or lunch." Lunch? Wow I was really out like a light.

"I understand Em." I hadn't used that name since we were little and a shot of affection spread over his face.

"But over-reaction comes to mind with that." I motioned to the busted door and he cringed from the stupidity.

"I'll umm.. get Jasper to fix it for you. He's the guy that just left with Jacob." Confusion was replaced with understanding, Jasper was the blonde dude.

When I eventually got dressed I decided to find Emmett and "catch up" with him, afterall he was my brother. Maybe I could pursuade him to see reason with Edward.

I walked around the house in a pair of baggy jeans and hoodie hoping not to get lost. I followed the sound of voices and came to a big brown door secluded from all the other doors. Pressing my ear to the door I heard Emmett, Jacob and Jasper talking.

"OK so now that Aro is with us we need to work out how we can take him down." Jasper said and Jacob agreed.

"Absolutely we're like sitting ducks here, it's been way too quiet the past couple of days. We managed to get her and bring her back here so something doesn't feel right."

"I just want to get hold of that bastard and kill him a million times for getting Bella pregnant. I swear he will pay." And with those words uttered from Emmetts mouth I threw open the door and saw only red as I glared at Emmett. All three cringed from my facial expression.

"You dare touch a fucking hair on his head, and I will never forgive you Emmett." I almost spat his name and it hurt me to see him this vulnerable.

"Bella you have to understand, Edward has done so many things to Emmett this is just another one."

"What do you mean another one?" I asked seething.

"He means Edward doesn't love you. He never did, he only wanted you because you were Emmett's sister." Jasper spoke up looking at me apologetically. My hands instinctively went to my stomach and I took two steps back, as if the steps would create a distance between myself and the words.

Another flashback took over.

_"Edward I have something to tell you." I was so nervous to tell him but as always he ordered his men to leave his office so we could have privacy. _

_"What's the matter Bells?" He asked concern covering his voice. _

_"I'm sorry..." I began to sob and he pulled me into a hug and pulled me to sit in his lap._

_"I'm...I'm...pregnant." His entire body tensed and I waited for the blow but it never came it was silent. _

_The silence was killing me I looked up into his eyes but they were on fire, happiness radiating from them._

_"I'm going to be a dad?" He asked still not looking at me, I nodded and his eyes zeroed in on my own._

_The next thing I knew I was being flung around the room in a bear hug._

_"Bella! This is amazing! We're gunna have a family! My god I love you." _

"No. Your lying. Edward loves me! I'm pregnant with his baby! Edward loves me! You're just saying that!" I began to scream and uncontrollable sobs broke out from me. I could feel myself collapsing but a pair of arms caught me and helped me to one of the chairs in the room. I was so emotional lately.

"You need to see this." Emmett walked around his desk and passed me a folder. Before I opened it Emmett hugged me and whispered.

"I didn't want to have to show you this." I hadn't noticed Jacob and Jasper leave the room but Emmetts comforting embrace never faultered as I scanned through the many pictures and files.

Pictures, crime scene pictures and reports of murders. The suspect never being found. Letters and threats to Emmett from Edward. Then he passed me another file full of Edward with different woman, kissing them, groping them and...and...what a fool I have been! I was being played all because he had a problem with my brother! I was his innocent sister that pig!

I believed him so easily, all those things he said they were all lies. All the I love you's, all the presents and plans for the future were just there so he could claim me and have one over on Emmett.

I ran, ran from Emmett, ran from the truth but most of all away from those pictures and the lies that I was fed throughout the years. The man I thought I loved was brainwashing me and I believed him.

Emmett could be brainwashing me, Jacob could be brainwashing me! I needed to get out of here now, not just wanted to. My baby was not going to be brought up in this kind of lifestyle.

(-)

As I watched Bella's broken hearted body run from my office I couldn't follow her. I opened my top draw and re-read the one letter that made me sure that I did the right thing.

_She's mine._

Edward thought he had some sort of weird claim to her, but to hell with that she was my sister and I would kill his ass for getting his claws this deep into her.

I knew she still loved him, it wouldn't be long till she shrugged off what we told her and forgive him.

**Thanks for the support. **

**Hopefully I haven't let you down already. **

**x**


	4. UPDATE!

Hey everyone.

I'm really not expecting anyone to even still be here I've been gone a really long time.

I am beyond sorry for starting so many different stories and not finishing them.

Crazy life is an understatement, it sucks when things get in the way.

I did promise that I would be back at some point, and HERE I AM!

If any of you are still with me, I've had time to improve my writing skills and looking back at what I've posted it's shameful.

Before I add anything to my existing stories I'm going to go through them and edit them one by one.

Please don't leave if you see a story dissapear it's only temporary I aim to have my stories up and running by the end of the month :)

I would be quite interested in hearing which ones you'd prefer to read. That way I could focus on less and get a ground on them.

Thanks you guys!

TheOriginalWolfGirl


End file.
